Who's cheating who?
by MagdileanaO
Summary: Who's cheating who and who's oving who? TNA, WWE, Aj Styles, OC Maggie , Daniels, Randy Orton, Christy Hemme, Maryse, Samoa Joe, Cena, Maria and loads more.m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AJ didn't know why she didn't say goodbye. He chastised himself for not thinking it would come to this. The blissful existence they shared for a week would never extend to a lifetime. He wondered if under different circumstances things could work out. There were just so many things that just weren't compatible in their life at the moment. The biggest obstacle in AJ'S was his soon to be ex wife Jen. She has become increasingly bitter that AJ no longer wanted to work to salvage some semblance of a marriage from what they had. In his mind there was no point in flogging a dead horse. They had tried and tried to no avail. He wasn't happy and never would be with Jen. He just wanted out.

Pacing around his living room, AJ glanced at his cell again; kidding himself that maybe he just missed her call. He was greeted by a blank screen. He sighed and ran his fingers through his short mop of hair. Why did he even care that she didn't call? Why did he care that she left? All his reasoning didn't matter though. He did care, and he had only known her a week. A few long conversations, a couple of illicit kisses here and there...and last night. That's all the connection they shared. If Chris knew what he was going through he'd tell him to just stop thinking about her; that he was waiting on a divorce to come through and shouldn't get hooked on just one woman again. A week ago, he relished being alone. It was peaceful, liberating, and he was free to indulge in whatever experiences he chose to. Chris had constantly reminded him that that's how he needed to live for awhile. He was probably right too. But Chris didn't spend last night with Maggie; he didn't know what he was feeling. Still pacing, AJ wondered how last night had even happened. Okay he knew. Maggie was smoking hot and they had been flirting and fooling around a little all week. He just didn't know why he let it happen.

_The previous night....._

AJ had been enjoying himself. Before his separation from Jen, he rarely went out with the guys from the show. Now it was a regular occurrence. He wasn't a big drinker, but a few were good for taking the edge off. Last night though, Chris had insisted on jagerbombs, rounds of them. Things got a little blurry. He remembered laughing a lot, and some dancing. Chris resurrected Curry man for the night. AJ had probably given Carlton Banks a run for his money in the naff dancing stakes. Maggie had been dancing too, but she looked good slinking across the floor, all long legs and tossed hair. Because she was only visiting Christy, she didn't know the crew too well. She stuck with Christy's friends, which fortunately included AJ. She joined in the banter between Lisa Marie, Joe and Eric. Maggie had a great sense of humour and didn't mind the gentle ribbing the TNA guys bestowed on her.

AJ didn't remember a whole lot about last night. He remembered eventually dancing with Maggie. Actually, dancing on her might be a more apt description. He also remembered that she looked fantastic last night. She was a petite little Latino girl. That suited AJ just fine as he was never the biggest guy in the room. Her hair was dyed a fiery red. It matched her fiery temperament. She nearly always wore black and last night had shorts on that made her legs look like they went on forever. It wasn't just her looks though that drew AJ in. She was a tough girl; she could look after herself and had a tongue that could cut you in half. She could also be incredibly sweet though. Jen was a nice, pretty girl, but she seemed plain next to Maggie. They only thing he could hold against Maggie was the wedding ring on her finger, not that it bothered either of them last night. By her own admission, her marriage was dead in the water and merely existed for publicity's sake at this stage.

Flirting in the bar had reached fever pitch. He had seen Christy and Maggie huddle together a few times. He only realised they were talking about him when it was too late.

'_AJ, I gotta go now, would you be a doll and make sure Maggie gets to a bed safely later? She doesn't want to leave yet' _slurred Christy, a drink in one hand, Joe in the other.

AJ glanced at Joe. _'Business to attend to?' _AJ still couldn't get round the fact that Joe and Christy had been fooling around recently. They were just such a bizarre pair.

'_Oh don't worry AJ; business will definitely be attended to...' _A filthy smirk spread across Joe's face. That was way too much information for AJ to process. He made fake gagging noises...

'_I suppose I'll do it. What kind of man would I be if I didn't get a lady home?' _asked AJ with mock offence.

Now, sensing that AJ was more than up for getting Maggie into bed, Christy snapped into a mischievous mood. '_Oh I didn't mention home AJ, I just said get her to a bed...'_

Maggie shot Christy a look to kill. She had told her she might just have a little crush on AJ but she didn't need it broadcasted. Christy also had the observance of a hawk. Long before Maggie had said anything she had caught he little looks she threw AJ. She noticed she singled him out to talk to, and that he was very, very her type. Luckily, AJ didn't seem to mind Christy's comment. To be truthful, he looked a little pleased with himself...

Unfortunately, stopping Christy in the midst of match making was akin to stopping a freight train, especially when it involved Maggie. Christy didn't really like Maggie's husband and was all for moving on, vows or no vows. This was the first time she may have picked a winner though. Maggie hadn't thought about her husband all week....

'_Anyway....' _Christy continued to Maggie _'you've been sharing a room with me. If you come home now, things might get a little kinky'. _Christy bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes in Joe's direction. He squirmed, clearly anxious to get going.

Feeling brave and intoxicated by both the alcohol and Maggie's presence, AJ leaned in close to her. He could smell her vanilla perfume. Christy and Joe were so busy exchanging smutty come one liners and planning the nights sexual escapades that they didn't notice AJ whispering softly into Maggie's ear, and the soft giggles by both that followed.

'_You know Mag, if you don't want to end up as part of some weird sex game; you're always welcome at my place. No kink, I promise' _he added with a smirk. If she shot him down he could play it off as a joke. He was drunk, he wasn't stupid.

'_Well, where's the fun in that AJ...' _she said as she fluttered her lashes at him. Her painted red lips stretched from a hint of a smile into a devilish grin. She had a dangerous look in her eye. He was completely in her power. God AJ would marry this woman if she didn't already have a husband. Especially one who might try killing him if he ever found out what AJ wanted to do to his wife...

And that's how they ended back in AJ's apartment. They fell through the door, barely able to keep their hands off one another. The kisses shared were frisky and frantic. He honestly had never wanted any other woman more. He relished being able to run his hands up her smooth long legs and brush the lost strands of hair from her face. She was just as enthusiastic about stripping AJ off. He really was just so hot. Maggie had always liked men to be men. She loved that AJ didn't shave his chest and had stubble; it was something her husband would cringe at. Not that he even entered her mind that night.

The next morning when AJ woke up, she was gone. No note, no text, nothing. He couldn't help but be a bit hurt. He hadn't expected a love affair but some common courtesy wouldn't have gone amiss. He spent the rest of the day lounging around, eating, watching bad television, and waiting for his phone to beep. He debated whether to call her, but couldn't face the rejection if she blanked him. So he kept waiting.

Finally in mid afternoon, his phone jingled. He stared at it, unsure if he was seeing things or not. After what seemed like an eternity, he picked it up. It was a text alright, but from Chris not Maggie:

_**Hey superstar...figured out what you're gonna do when Orton finds out you banged his wife? Hate to be you man ha! ...**_


	2. Maggies POV

**a/n I know this isn't a great chapter but at least all the background is done now...we can get into the juicy scandel of things. Thanks for the reviews too. I still haven't decided where this fic is going so if anyones got ideas or suggestions or a preference on who she ends up with, let me know.**

Maggie's P.O.V

I gripped the edge of the armrest like my life depended on it. My fingernails started to ache as the engine roared to life. God, I hope the valium kicks in soon. I hate flying with a passion. I hate it even more when I'm alone. Randy used to hold my hand for this part. He would keep me talking as we took off, to stop me looking out of that goddamn window they don't let you pull the blind down on. And when my valium finally took hold, he'd let me snuggle into the crook of his arm and fall asleep. He'd hold me so tight that it felt like the safest place in the world. I rarely get that feeling anymore. He doesn't really sit with me on the plane these days. He's too busy off talking with the boys about important stuff; like Kelly Kelly's boobs or trying to piece together the night before. So now it's just me, the armrest, and my pills. Cosy.

Sometimes I sit with Beth and Melina on flights, when they don't have their boyfriends or husbands in tow. They're lovely girls, really. I just don't know them that well. And if I admit it to myself, I get a little jealous when I see how they act with their men. We used to be like that. Randy and I, we met and married in a whirlwind. I think we knew each other 6 months. I was working as a model full time then. He had just joined Evolution and was filming that titantron thingy, the one with the woman. WWE called my agency and I was sent over with a few other girls. Growing up in Mexico, where wrestling is practically a national sport, I was familiar with WWE. I had even been to a few shows with friends and previous boyfriends before, so I knew who Randy Orton was, and I was determined to be one of 'his' girls. I used the premise that I was pretty but a bad actress to get my way around that. I admire any woman who can fake sexual interest in an old man, a 'roid head and a guy who can take an eye out with his nose. At least with Randy the sexual interest was real, and mutual, as I found out by the end of the shoot.

We dated and married quickly. For storylines where Randy needed a wife, Vince let me do it instead of hiring an actress. I never wrestled, and I have all the admiration in the wor,ld for those girls who do, but I was happy as Randy's valet. Feminist's will be up in arms that I was content to just look after my man, but it was fun. I got to bitch slap and cause trouble. I got to travel everywhere with Randy on those days, he liked me on tours I wasn't even needed on. We had a great couple of years before Randy the superstar developed. Then he was gone all the time on tour without me. He didn't want me to be 'bored' on the road. In reality, woman began to throw themselves at him (and he never said no) and I was kind of left behind in it all. I still get sad when I think of how it crumbled. It seemed to happen so suddenly, but everybody saw it coming but me. Now I just see him at the T.V. tapings I'm required to be at. Sometimes he's home at the weekend, sometimes he's not, but when he's home, he's all mine. Call me delusional, but I like to convince myself that he's perfect, and he really does love me. Which is why if he find out about AJ, he will get jealous and he might just kill him...but I'm trying to not think about that right now.

Anyway, in the old days I had real friends from the show who I used to sit with on the plane if Randy wasn't around; Christy, Trish and Amy, have been fired or retired, so it's hard to get to know the other girls now. One reason for this there is only a handful in the locker room that Randy hasn't slept with or disgusted, or both. The other reason is I'm just not around enough these days to get to know them.

I still get quite a bit of modelling work to do outside of WWE, so when I'm not on the road with Randy I have that, and I have time to travel down to Orlando and catch up with Christy for example. So I don't mind being apart from him in that sense, I do have my own life. I do mind his 'what happens on tour stays on tour' attitude though. Don't get me wrong,as I mentioned he is the perfect husband at home. He's loving, attentive and the sex is great. It's just away from me he's a jerk. He thinks I don't know what goes on, but I do, I'm not an idiot. Well, maybe I am for putting up with it but what can I do? I love him, but I can't exactly follow him around the world to keep him from straying. It's not like he's having relationships with these girls either. They're quick fucks whose name he probably doesn't even remember, or skanky replaceable divas that'll just leave WWE when their real work kicks in. When I took my vows I was serious. I'm still convinced one day he'll turn around and apologise for his ways and go back to the Randy I used to know, the one who liked me being on tour and didn't sleep with anything wearing a skirt. The man I fell in love with...

...Which is why my stomach is in a knot, and it's not just my vicious hangover. I can't avoid thinking about it. I take my marriage seriously even if Randy doesn't. I've never done anything like last night, but now I feel sick because I cheated on my cheating husband. How messed up is that?

The worst thing is though, as much as I can't stop thinking about Randy now, I can't stop thinking about AJ either...I shouldn't have left the way I did but I didn't want to miss my flight. I barely had time to stop by Christy's to grab my stuff and say goodbye. I am glad though that I didn't have to spend long in Christy's because Joe was still there and I could sense the two of them wanting to quiz me. I've already had a dozen texts from Christy looking for gossip; including one asking was he 'phenomenal' in bed. He was, but she probably thought she was hilarious so I didn't answer her.

I'll have to call him when I land, just to clear the air and apologise for leaving without saying goodbye. And ask him ever so politely to keep this between him, me and the few guys who know about it. Earlier on the way to the airport I was wondering how Randy deals with this every morning when something dawned on me. He doesn't feel this bad because he sleeps with random girls for the sake of sex. I slept with AJ because not only is he cute, I like him. During the week he made me laugh, made me feel good about myself and I wanted to be around him. I still want to be around him. And that is a very dangerous thing.

**So the next few chapters will be better, jucier and probably a little smutty, so reveiw and I'll start working on them!**


	3. Regret

Randy closed his eyes and brought a hand to his temple. The giggling of the blonde beside him was boring a hole through his last remaining nerve. Why had she not left yet? He shot her a withering look but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she pulled the cover up closer around her shoulders. Randy felt a hand make its way across his lean torso but he brushed it away. Randy glanced at his phone. He always called Maggie about now. She hadn't answered last night though. She was probably just out and didn't realise the time he reasoned. Or she was out causing trouble with Christy. God that woman could be a witch. He grimaced even just saying her name in his head. She was always leading Maggie astray. Drinking, fighting, and flirting. He was just glad Maggie was too sensible to take it any further that a bit of fun. Anyway, everybody down in Orlando knew she was an Orton. Nobody who valued their life would fuck with her.

The blonde was now closing her eyes sleepily and snuggling into the strewn bed sheets.

//_Well fuck this, I don't do sleepovers// _Randy thought to himself.

He pulled himself out of the bed, grabbing a pack of smokes off the nightstand first. He caught the blonde eying him appreciatively. He remembered he was naked and pulled on a pair of sweats he had been training in earlier. He opened the hotel window and perched himself on the sill; stupid no-smoking hotel rooms. The office though they were funny booking him into these. Vince was desperate for him to quit, but this sure as hell wasn't going to make him do it. His solution was simply to lean out the window and smoke. He actually quite liked it this way anyway. He could hear the bustle of the street below and feel the sharp cuts of night air on his face.

'_Can I have a drag' _Randy whipped his head around to see the blonde beside him, her hand out expectantly. He passed her the smoke without saying anything. He'd have to be mean to get rid of her, she obviously didn't take hints.

'_Abbey' _He began...

'_Amy...'_

'_Ok whatever' _

He lazily to the cigarette back and took a long drag.

'_You have to leave; early start, flight whatever. You have to go'._

The blonde looked at him for a long second, unsure about whether he was joking or not. He fixed her with a steely stare that answered her question straight away. Without another word she began gathering up her barely-there clothes; a look of embarrassment sneaking across her overly made up face.

Randy never looked towards her again, not even when the soft click of the hotel door told him she leaving. She made no attempt to say goodbye. He wouldn't have noticed anyway, his mind was already racing. He pulled his cell off the bedside locker and dialled Maggie's number. Nothing.

Maggie was in bed when she heard her phone go off. She jumped up to grab it, not quite sure who she wanted it to be. She still didn't have the balls to answer Christy. She couldn't face the gloating. She must be incredibly happy that Maggie had finally stood up for herself and played Randy the same way he played her. And she'd want a full disclosure on AJ's sexual prowess. Maggie definitely didn't want to have that conversation, thinking about how much she enjoyed it just added to the brewing guilt. She had found herself slipping into little dreams all day though. The way he touched her, the way he licked her, nipped and sucked all over her body. Damn he knew what he was doing. Usually to get that kind of all over attention from Randy she had to bend over backwards...literally.

She checked the caller id. Randy. Damn. She found herself being surprised that she really wished it was AJ. She knew it was bad the way she left Orlando, but surely he could have even sent her a text or something? Either he was hurt or didn't care. She let Randy's call ring off. He was due home in the morning anyway, she'd fob him off by saying she had slept through the ringing. She switched the tone to silent and tried to fall asleep, but instead drifted off into a restless semi conscious state. She eventually got into a disturbed sleep

Despite the bad sleep Maggie had the best dream. They say the head dreams what the heart wants. Well if that's the case then Maggie wanted nothing more than AJ naked curling those strong arms around her from behind, as he laced kisses up and down her neck...after a good fucking of course. It was such a vivid dream that Maggie could almost feel his hot flesh against hers. She could almost feel a broad palm snake its way across her stomach and pull her closer. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck as he fell asleep wrapped around her. Wait...she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly discombobulated she woke with a start.

She heard a grown from behind her before a sleepy voice growled '_what the fuck?...'_

She was relieved to see it was just Randy. He must have got in really early that morning and just slid into bed beside her. He pulled her back down and closer to him.

'_Bad dream...' _she lied.

Now nearly fully awake, he held her really tight.

'_It's okay, I'm here now.' _He said softly. It was actually oddly comforting to have him here.

'_Did you have fun in Orlando sweetie?'_

Suddenly Maggie wasn't so relieved to see him.

'_Um yeah sure...'_

'_That Christy didn't lead you into any trouble did she? God I don't know how you can stand her for a week. Or those TNA creeps. You didn't have to spend too much time with them did you?'_

Maggie physically squirmed.

'_Uh no, I just saw them a few times...in passing...a couple of them were in a club we were in one night...'. _Well, so far she hadn't lied, except for the bad dream.

'_Huh' _was all Randy managed. He was quiet for a few minutes.

'_Are they as egotistical as they are on TV?'_

Maggie wasn't quite sure what he meant so she kept quiet. He sensed that she wasn't going to answer so he pressed on.

'_They just really think they're something. They think they're competition.' _Randy chuckled softly, before continuing. '_Jump off the top rope a few times, hire some washed up fucks Vince has no more use for, and throw in a few pretty woman and they think they have it made.' _Randy then went silent, obviously waiting for Maggie's thoughts on the subject.

'_I think they're ok...' _she managed to say.

'_Yeah I suppose some have some talent. That Samoa guy is okay. A few of the chicks are decent even if they're ugly as sin...'_

Maggie closed her eyes, wishing he would just stop talking and go asleep. He was awake now though fully. As he talked softly he intertwined his fingers with hers in the most delicious way.

'...and their champ, AJ is it? Yeah he's alright. Bit small though. And Kurt's always gonna be good...'

Maggie hoped to God Randy didn't notice the twitch she gave at the mention of AJ'S name. It felt like her spine froze while somebody punched a hole through her gut. She felt absolutely sick. God what a horrible person she was.

'_Randy I feel sick' _was all she could exclaim before practically jumping out of the bed. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and ran to the bathroom, leaving a very puzzled husband just watching after her.

Maggie ran to the safety of her bathroom. When she slammed the door she just sank to the floor, her back against the hard, cold wood. She sobbed just a little. She had really fucked up now. Shaking a little she dialled Christy's number. It rang for a long time before she heard a groggy voice on the end of the line.

'_Mag what's the matter, it's really early?'_

'_Chris what have I done? Randy just got home and I can't even look at him...'_

On the other end of the line Christy braced herself. She had been expecting this call. As much as Maggie knew Randy played away on her, Christy knew she would be eaten up with guilt. It was just in her nature, and she really did love Randy even though he could be an awful dick.

Christy settled down in her bed, ready to deliver a long and healthy crash course on why Maggie shouldn't feel bad. It was going to be a long conversation...

Hours later when Maggie finally got back to bed, Randy was just getting up. He had offered to look after her believing she was really sick but she told him just to go to bed.

She felt slightly better now having talked to Christy. She hadn't gloated or really badmouthed Randy which was surprising. She just made a very good attempt in convincing Maggie that this was just a little blip on the road. If she loved Randy, just don't tell him and carry on. That's what he'd been doing to her.

So Maggie decided not to tell him. She decided to it was just a speed bump, that now she really knew how she felt about him and would do her best to get their marriage back on track; starting now.

'_You feel better babe?' _he asked, stroking her hair.

'_Yeah I do, a lot better actually. I missed you.'_

'_I missed you too.' _He said giving her a little kiss. He pulled her close to him on the bed. Because he had been in the process of getting dressed all he had on were his jeans. Maggie could feel his heat through her little tank top. She turned his small kiss into something more intense. He seemed surprised but went along with it.

She ran her fingers along the back of his neck before trailing them down his strong arm. The she pulled herself into him even closer, all the time kissing him with a passion that had been missing for many months.

He seemed to take the hint and ran a hand under the hem of her t-shirt. She never wore underwear to bed, so he slid his hands up to her breasts. She gasped as he began caressing them. She really did love him. So she shut away the guilt and the heartache and began to enjoy herself. She pushed all thoughts of AJ to the back of her mind and refused to think about him. Luckily Randy was making that very easy at the moment.

He had slipped the tank top off for her and they were now lying back on the unmade bed. He mouth went to work where his hands had previously been working. Giving each nipple lengthy attention, he licked, sucked and gently bit at them until they were rock hard. He then brought his kisses down her stomach, taking his time to languidly taste all her torso. Finally he reached her shorts. Maggie was now aching. She would have to wait a minute though as Randy got up to rid himself of his jeans and underwear. He was already so hard for her, it was a relief to get the unforgiving denim off. He turned his attention back to Maggie. Slowly, he hooked his fingers under the band of her shorts and pulled them down her long legs. He took a second to appreciate the sight of his wife sprawled across the bed in all her glory. He took in how her long legs led to her slim waist and up to her perfect rack.

Maggie couldn't really wait any longer; she wanted to get things going. She crawled to the edge of the bed where he was standing and took his tip in her mouth. She teased with tiny licks around the head, tasting his pre-cum. She extended the licks up and down his generous shaft. He groaned each time she touched him. She brought her hands up and squeezed gently as she went back to work on the head. Then, without warning she took all of him in her mouth. His groan grew substantially louder. She took her time to work him well. When it was all becoming too much for him he got her to stop. He didn't want to miss out on the main event.

He motioned for her to lie back on the bed, and this time his kisses started at her feet. He worked them up her legs, alternating as he went. Maggie was positively dying for him now. He could see that too, and decided to give her some relief. He continued to kiss her all over the tops of her thighs, each time getting closer to her centre. This time he didn't stop though, and dove right in. He found her clit with ease and started to lick her slowly. He circled his tongue rather than go up and down for a different sensation. The moans that began to escape Maggie's lips grew louder and would have made a prostitute blush.

His tongue began getting more and more forceful. He pushed it inside her and she got a little of what she craved. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked before going back to little. It was all too much for Maggie and she felt a familiar sensation build up within her. Randy heard her breathing go shallow....and stopped.

Maggie wanted to hit him.

He soon made up for it by crawling on top of her. He really needed some relief. He eased inside her inch by inch, savouring the felling of being inside her. She was as wet as he was hard.

He started to ride her, the gentleness of before still present. He went slowly, but went in deep with each thrust. Neither of them would last long. Sensing this, he sped up with each thrust. Using one hand to prop himself up, he used the other hand top hold hers. He kissed her forehead as they both neared climax.

Finally they both got the relief the so sorely needed. With one final thrust they both went over the edge. Randy slumped down beside her, surprised at her dexterity at initiating sex, and at the intensity of it. It had been months since there had been that much meaning and feeling behind the act.

Maggie wrapped his arm around her as she lay on his chest. She listened for his breath and fell asleep to its easy rhythm. This time she didn't dream of AJ.


End file.
